The Confusion of a Late Bloomer
by downtopluto
Summary: Nil starts bleeding and Heine doesn't know what the hell is happening. Can Naoto extend some of her womanly wisdom on the confused little angel? Slight-OOC, gag, language, mentions of girl problems.


**The Confusion of a Late Bloomer  
HABNAB DRUGISM**

**Author's Note/**  
yeah, i have no idea where this came from. if menstruation squicks you, turn away now! my brain is a weird thing, seriously. T_T it's not edited or anything so it might be a little rough, but i hope you enjoy it in any case! another warning: they might be slightly ooc, considering i've never written for these guys before.

* * *

"God damn it." Heine Rammsteiner glared down at his shirt, fingers passing through the four bullet holes that lay in an almost perfect square on the stomach of the leather garment. Red eyes narrowed slightly in frustration as he got his finger stuck in one, only ripping the cloth more. His teeth ground together at the prospect of having that damn Bishop repair yet another one of his shirts. It's not that the Bishop is _bad_ at doing this kind of thing, but there's always this underlying fear in the albino as to whether he'll whip out something that would make Heine want to scream and run for the hills.

It was only a blessing that Nil was around to help him now.

Speaking of Nil, Heine looked up as he heard quiet footsteps on the marble stairs that slid down towards the ground from the raised stage and pulpit. He didn't quite smile, but the muscles at the corner of his mouth did tug a little when he saw her rub the sleep out of her large blue eyes. She could definitely be really adorable when she wanted to. He'd never admit it out loud, but it was a nice thought nonetheless. The albino man pulled his hands from the shirt in his hands as Nil wobbled over and looked down at it sleepily.

He didn't have to explain anything. That's what he liked about the fourteen year old girl in front of him. She was so damn observant and quick minded that most of the time he didn't have to tell her anything for her to know what he was thinking, whether it was small, regular things like this or large things like his Dog barking at him.

Once again, he _almost_ smiled when her shoulders drooped and she gave him a little _look_. He looked away and thrust the shirt at her, the scowl that was usually seen on his face deepening. Again, he didn't have to tell her that he was grateful, she already knew him almost annoyingly well. Nil took the cloth in her hands and opened it, looking at the holes that riddled it and a worried look came to her face along with a little concerned thought. There were so many holes… What had he gotten himself into? The girl folded the shirt over her arm and lifted a hand to his shoulder. She could feel him flinch beneath her finger tips, but almost immediately relax.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not like I had a choice." She knew he wouldn't explain anything more than that. She shook her head and rubbed her thumb against his shoulder before turning away and beginning to make her way back up the stairs to the raised stage. This was a normal thing for them. He would come at the strangest times and shove a shirt at her and then leave. It just so happened that it was currently six in the morning and she was exhausted. Her feet slid on the marble a bit as she made her way for the hidden steps of stairs that led to her and the Bishop's living area.

That was when vertigo hit.

Heine had been facing away from the girl, donning a different shirt when he heard her exclamation of breath and the small thump of her falling. He turned around quickly, alarmed. Had she hurt herself? He saw the blood and his heart sped up even more.

"Nil?" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice as he walked quickly over and grasped her arm in a concerned grasp. She grabbed onto his new shirt, leaving the ratty one on the ground as she forced herself up onto shaking legs. A sharp pain to her abdomen made her shiver and look down.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw red run down her legs and bleed into the white nightgown she wore. Had she been hurt? When had this happened! She started shaking wildly, grasping at her clothing and pulling it up trying to see where she was cut and _what was bleeding._ Heine could only stand there numbly, honestly not knowing what the hell was going on. He had only turned away for a _second_. Did she really get herself hurt that quickly? She looked really alarmed though. Maybe she felt something that he wasn't aware of. He held onto her arm tighter, trying to see what was bleeding.

She pulled her dress up above her waist, not even noticing that Heine was looking and they were in a _public place _(although the three did treat the church hall like their own house most of the time). Her face blanched when she saw blood running down her thighs from…

Oh _ew_.

Nil looked up at Heine, her eyes wide and absolutely terrified. Heine jumped at the look, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish drowning in water. Oh, he _definitely_ knew what was happening but he was a guy! He couldn't deal with this shit.

The doors of the church opened and he spun his head around, a desperate look on his face as he saw… Badou. Fuck, that idiot wasn't any better with dealing with this. Badou stared at him with a slightly alarmed expression.

What would your expression be if you found your partner and his little girlfriend in the middle of a _church_ with her _dress pulled up? _

Heine finally got it. "You idiot, I'm not…" He snarled at the redhead's stupidity, still trying to work out his own thoughts as Nil tugged and pulled at his shirt.

"Just GET NAOTO, dumbass!" Heine pulled Nil up to his chest and pulled her back into her bedroom, jumping when he saw the blood that was pooled in the middle of her bed. How did she not notice that! He looked at her, about to explode on her for not telling him earlier when he realized that the look on his face was genuine fear. She really didn't have a clue what was going on. Heine didn't blame her. It wasn't like that _place_ taught them anything about their own bodies except kill, kill, fuck, eat, bathe, repeat. Sometimes bathe wasn't even in that education regime.

"Nil," She looked towards him, her eyes wide and her slightly bloody hands rising to her face. He took them, feeling a little… disgusted about the thought of that type of blood anywhere near her face. "Look, don't worry. Naoto will explain everything, okay? So just… take this and _sit_." He shoved one of the blankets that weren't soiled on her bed to her figuring that they could just go out and buy more stuff because blood was a _bitch_ to get out of cloth, even this kind of blood.

* * *

Naoto almost laughed at the picture that she came in on with Badou. Heine was freaking out in the corner in his own little way as he pulled up the sheets from the bed and growled when they wouldn't unhook from the side of the mattress. He looked more like an angry, concerned chipmunk than the fearsome Dog he was supposed to be.

The thing she didn't laugh at was the fear that was drawn over Nil's face and the fact that her hands were between her legs, almost as if trying to keep the blood flow in. Though a worried little smile did appear on her lips as she walked over to the mute angel and hugged her head softly, feeling her shaking. She looked over at Heine with a saucy little look on her face.

"You're really not good at this type of stuff, huh?"

"Shove it, Naoto and fix her." Heine yanked the sheets from the ruined mattress and stalked out of the room, past Badou who stood in the door almost awkwardly, wondering just where the fuck the Bishop was. Badou moved out of the way of the absolutely rabid looking Heine, his eye widening slightly as he peeked back in.

"Er… Naoto, is there anything I can—"

"Honestly?" Her voice was sharp. "Are you a girl? Unless you're hiding something remotely like a full chest under all that hair, it's best if you just go help Heine dispose of the bloody stuff, including the mattress." She motioned towards the mattress. Badou made a face and went to tugging the mattress off of its frame and tugging it out of the room, grumbling something about chicks and PMSing.

Naoto pulled Nil's dress off, ignoring the deep blush that came over the girl's face as she balled up the blood stained nightgown and tossing it at Badou. She felt a deep set enjoyment from the squeal that erupted from the eye-patched male as it landed on him.

"That too!" A grin slid onto the swordswoman's face.

"You _bitch_!" A shriek came from the hallway along with a snorting little laugh. Heine's probably.

Naoto giggled to herself, looking back at Nil and immediately sobering up. She ran the hand that wasn't slightly bloody from balling up the dress in the girl's hair. It almost made her sad how absolutely scared and confused the girl was. Any girl would be if she suddenly started bleeding between her legs and felt a little faint and no one had told her just what "menstruation" was.

At least she was here, right?

"Okay, Nil. It's time for you to learn a lesson about growing up." Nil's eyes grew wider in confusion and Naoto had to squash the urge to hug her tightly. "Well, we should start out with what just happened what you just had was called 'menstruation', your 'period', 'monthly', it has many names. It comes around every month until you're older, though it might be different for you considering of your… uniqueness…"

"I wonder what they're talking about in there." Badou's voice made Heine scowl even more. He glanced towards the male and made a face at his partner.

"I really don't." A cloud of smoke grew in front of them before being blown out by the air wafting through the hall that they were sitting out in. That was a lie, him not wanting to know. He wanted to be in that room for Nil but, again, he would never admit it out loud. Maybe it was his male arrogance or just the fact that Badou would no doubt tease him for it and he really didn't want to deal with the raspy, nagging voice of the chain smoker for that long.

"Yeah, you're right." Another cloud of smoke. "… Hey, you looked _real_ scared out there when you saw her bleeding all over the place—"

"You'll look real scared in a moment if you don't shut your face, you patched freak."

Badou took well to that threat.

* * *

The Bishop stood in the middle of a small farmer's market, holding a cucumber as he lifted his head in curiosity. He felt like he had just missed something huge. Dismissing it with a shrug, he continued on his hunt for the best cucumber in the box.

* * *

**After Note/  
**yeah, i know. wtf, right?  
review please, even if it's a "yew suck OO" i'll just slide those into my scrapbook to look at when i'm older and laugh at.


End file.
